sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miryo - DIRTY
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 더티 (DIRTY)right|240px *'Artista:' Miryo *'Mini Álbum:' Miryo AKA Johoney *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 31-Enero-2012 *'Agencia: 'Nega Network 'Romanización' Meonjeo yeonlaghan geon baro neoyeotji Meonjeo mannajan geosdo neoyeotji Geureon niga eonjebuteo eoieobsi Yeonlagi tteumhaeji deoni an boyeotji Nunbichi majuchimyeon saekkaman Neoran hosue ppajyeo amugeotdo an jaetgeoman Geureohge neoreul mideoon geu daetgaran An eoullige nunmul heullige hae neoreul wihae Sarangeun wae wae Nabicheoreom narawa nae gae Sangcheomanjugo darana Haru jongil chyeodaboneun haendeupon eojjeodaga ijgo jibe naedugo on Nalimyeon jibe gaja maja gajang meonjeo Check Hajiman neoegeseon munja hantong eobseo wae Ya! Neo! Na! Neo! Neon Dirty hae Neon Dirty, Dirty hae Saram mam gajgu wae Jangnaneul chineunde Na ijebuteo sanggwan an hallae Neo gateun geoneun ppeonhagiman hae Neon Dirty, Dirty hae Neon Dirty, Dirty hae Wae sunsuhaetdeon nae Mame seukeu rachi nae Na ijebuteo singyeong an sseullae Neo gateun geoe naneun gwabunhae Neon Dirty hae Jalsaenggin aen eolgulgabseul hae (ahe) Geureoni josimhae geureonae eotta sseullae? (What?) Juwieseo naege haneun sorineun jiltu getji baeje Haetdeoni waen geol Ongaj eorin geol yeppeuni geol Deureun da moin geol neoui nun doraganeun ge boyeo Sapaltteugi doella josimhyeo Ya Sesange bani namja, namja Yosaeneun yeojaboda nama dora namja Neo gyesog geulae jalnancheog haebwatja Geuge eolmana galkka boja nae mal maja Jebal ijeulamyeo nae dali jabeumyeo maedallyeodo neoneun dwaesseo Nae nach boljjagi namasseo holjjagijina maleo silsu yeosseo algesseo Neon Dirty hae Neon Dirty, Dirty hae Saram mam gajgu wae Jangnaneul chineunde Na ijebuteo sanggwan an hallae Neo gateun geoneun ppeonhagiman hae Neon Dirty, Dirty hae Neon Dirty, Dirty hae Wae sunsuhaetdeon nae Mame seukeu rachi nae Na ijebuteo singyeong an sseullae Neo gateun geoe naneun gwabunhae Neon Dirty hae I thought it was real But you’ve been so bad And I don’t care anymore You know why? What the fuck Saenggagmanhaedo yeori yeori ppeodchyeo neowaui history Saenggaghae bomyeon deoreoun dirty dirty han nigahaetdeon haengdonge Dasi doragandahaedo ganeungseongeun jelo But I’m not sorry Neon dirty hae Neon dirty Neon dirty hae~ Senggangman hedo yori yori ppotchyo saenggagm history Saenggaghae bomyeon dirty dirty han nigahaetdeon haengdonge I’m so sick of you I’m so sick of you Neon Dirty hae, hae,hae Neon Dirty Neon Drty hae Neon Dirty hae Neon Dirty hae Neon Dirty hae, hae, hae Neon Dirty Neon Dirty hae 'Español' Tú fuiste quien me llamó primero, eres quien me pidió que saliéramos primero, desde hace algún tiempo, absurdamente, no has llamado tanto y no te he visto, cada vez que cerramos los ojos caigo en un profundo lago llamado “tú” y no pienso en nada más, así fue como confié en ti pero tú, me pagas inapropiadamente al hacerme llorar continuamente. ¿Por qué el amor vuela hacia mí como una mariposa y luego me deja cicatrices y se va? Todo el día miro mi teléfono y cuando lo dejo en casa, tan pronto como llego, lo primero que hago es revisar pero ni siquiera hay un mensaje tuyo, ¿por qué? ¡Oye, tú! ¡Yo… a ti! Eres sucio, eres sucio, ¿por qué juegas con los sentimientos de una persona? No quiero preocuparme desde ahora en adelante, una persona como tú es típica, eres sucio, sucio, eres sucio, sucio, ¿Por qué hieres a mi corazón inocente? No quiero pensarlo de ahora en adelante, soy demasiado buena para alguien como tú, eres sucio. “Los chicos apuestos pueden ser difíciles de lidiar (ahora) así que sé cuidadosa, él no vale la pena” (¿qué?) No le puse atención a lo que dijo la gente porque pensé que estaban celosos, pero esa chica, esa jovencita, esas chicas lindas están reunidas alrededor, y veo tus ojos divagando, sé cuidadoso, te vas a poner bizco, la mitad del mundo consiste en hombres (hombres), pero en estos días, hay más hombres que chicas, si sigues actuando de esa manera, déjame ver qué tanto dura, ¿estoy en lo cierto? (¡Sí señor!) Incluso si me suplicas que olvide, te aferras a mi brazo, estás fuera, ¿aún tienes agallas para verme? Deja de intentar besarme, fuiste un error, ¿entiendes? Eres sucio, eres sucio, ¿por qué juegas con los sentimientos de una persona? No quiero preocuparme desde ahora en adelante, una persona como tú es típica, eres sucio, sucio, eres sucio, sucio, ¿Por qué hieres a mi corazón inocente? No quiero pensarlo de ahora en adelante, soy demasiado buena para alguien como tú, eres sucio. Pensé que era real, pero has sido tan malo, y ya no me importa… ¿Sabes por qué? Qué demonios… Solo pensar en ello me enfurece, en la historia tuya y mía, si lo pienso, todas tus acciones fueron tan sucias, sucias, incluso si el tiempo regresara, las oportunidades son cero, pero no lo lamento, eres sucio, eres sucio, eres sucio. Solo pensar en ello me enfurece, en la historia tuya y mía, si lo pienso, todas tus acciones fueron tan sucias, sucias, ¡estoy tan cansada de ti! ¡Estoy tan cansada de ti! eres sucio, eres sucio, eres sucio. Eres sucio, eres sucio, eres sucio, eres sucio, eres sucio. 'Hangul' 먼저 연락한 건 바로 너였지 먼저 만나잔 것도 너였지 그런 니가 언제부터 어이없이 연락이 뜸해지더니 안 보였지 눈빛이 마주치면 새까만 너란 호수에 빠져 아무것도 안 쟀거만 그렇게 너를 믿어온 그 댓가란 안 어울리게 눈물 흘리게 해 너를 위해 사랑은 왜 왜 나비처럼 날아와 내게 상처만 주고 달아나 하루 종일 쳐다보는 핸드폰 어쩌다가 잊고 집에 내두고 온 날이면 집에 가자마자 가장 먼저 check! 하지만 너에게선 문자 한통 없어 왜? 야! 너! 나… 너! 넌 dirty 해 넌 dirty dirty 해 사람 맘 갖구 왜 장난을 치는데 나 이제부터 상관 안 할래 너 같은 거는 뻔하기만 해 넌 dirty dirty 해 넌 dirty dirty 해 왜 순수했던 내 맘에 스크라치 내 나 이제부터 신경 안 쓸래 너 같은 거에 나는 과분해 넌 dirty 해 “잘생긴 앤 얼굴값을 해 (에이~) 그러니 조심해, 그런애 어따 쓸래?” (wut?!) 주위에서 내게 하는 소리는 질투겠지, 배제 했더니 왠 걸, 온갖 어린 걸, 예쁘니 걸들은 다 모인 걸 너의 눈 돌아가는 게 보여 사팔뜨기 될라 조심혀, 야, 세상에 반이 남자 (남자) 요새는 여자보다 남아 돌아, 남자 너 계속 그래 잘난척 해 봤자 그게 얼마나 갈까 보자, 내 말 맞아? (yes, sir!) 제발 잊으라며 내 다리 잡으며 매달려도 너는 됐어 내 낯 볼짝이 남았어? 홀짝이지나 말어! 실수였어, 알겠어? 넌 dirty 해 넌 dirty dirty 해 사람 맘 갖구 왜 장난을 치는데 나 이제부터 상관 안 할래 너 같은 거는 뻔하기만 해 넌 dirty dirty 해 넌 dirty dirty 해 왜 순수했던 내 맘에 스크라치 내 나 이제부터 신경 안 쓸래 너 같은 거에 나는 과분해 넌 dirty 해 I thought it was real, but you’ve been so bad… and I don’t care anymore.. You know why? What the FUCK! 생각만 해도 열이 열이 뻗쳐, 너와의 history 생각해 보면 dirty dirty 한 니가 했던 행동에 다시 돌아간다 해도 가능성은 제로, but I’m not sorry 넌 dirty해.. 넌 dirty, 넌 dirty 해! 생각만 해도 열이 열이 뻗쳐, 너와의 history 생각해 보면 dirty dirty 한 니가 했던 행동에 I’m so sick of you! I’m so sick of you! 넌 dirty 해 해 해, 넌 dirty, 넌 dirty 해, 넌 dirty 해, 넌 dirty 해, 넌 dirty 해 해 해, 넌 dirty, 넌 dirty 해 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop